A fish worth fighting for
by ccrocks2287
Summary: DANNY AND STORY DANY 5!Danny thinks Phantom will come back soon for Dany. And he's right. One night Phantom comes and rapes Dany right in front of him. How will Danny handle it? But problems don't stop there. Soon after Danny's parents are being reported by the new and see that Dany's a merboy. How will Danny save his mermaid this time? Or can he?


Chapter 1: My little mermaid

(Danny's pov)

I was sitting with Dany in the liveing room that morning watching Spongebob. It was funny and Dany laughed the whole time. When a comercial came on I quickly made Dany and I some toast. My parents were still asleep so that was good. Dany walked in with a smile. Though he tripped himself and bumpped a vase. Water splashed on his body. His tail formed and he fell to the floor with a whimper as pain jolted up his body. DANY! I said. I ran over to him and held him in my arms. You ok? I asked worrying that he was badly hurt. Yeah...I'm sorry. He said softly. I kissed him on the head. It's ok...I whisperd in his ear. I placed him down on the couch and left for a towl. Not to much later he reverted back to a human. When my parents awoke they ate there breakfast in a hurry. Were are you guys off to ? I asked. Your father and I have an important meeding with a news reporter. My mother said. After they ate they got dressed and left before doing anything else. Dany grew awfully tierd. So I walked him to our room for a nap but when I opend the door I saw something that made me angry. The ghost boy.

Chapter 2: Unbareing feelings

(Danny's pov)

The ghost sat on the bed with an evil smile. Dany grasped as I moved myself in front of him while he hid behind my back. He gave a laugh and walke towards us. STAY BACK! I hollerd as Dany grasped to my back. I want to show you something. He said evily. He grabbed me by my arms. LET ME GO! I screamed. I was thrown to the wall and pinned to it with glowing cuffs. He gripped Dany by the wrists and pinned him down on the bed. He wasn't gonna. He wouldn't. In front of me? No. He...Would. He is. I CAN'T LET HIM! He reached for his pants and slowly pulled them down. STOP! Dany cried as he played with the top of his boxers. PHANTOM STOP! He screamed as he slid his fingers in doing what ever he wanted. You like that? Phhantom asked makeing Dany moan in pleasure as he stroked him down there. Dany struggled but it wasnt any good. The more pleasure Phantom gave him the wider his legs spread. YOU LIKE THAT BOY! He asked me. N-NO! GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THERE! I screamed as I saw his hand move up and down in Dany's boxers. Dany cried out. Then you'll love this. He laughed. He started to take down his own pants. NO! DONT YOU DARE! I screamed. Once his boxers were fully off I shut my eyes knowing what he was gonna do. I flinched when I heard Dany cry out in pain. His cries became sobs. OPEN YOUR EYES! Phantom shouted. I squinted one of my eyes open and saw Phantom thrust into Dany harshly. DANNY! Dany cried out with tears pouring from his eyes. STOP! STOP IT! I screamed. Dany let out one more cry and then he fell to the floor. I struggled myself until Phantom flew away and the cuffs dissapeared. I ran over to Dany who was lying on the sloor shakeing with tears falling from his eyes. D-Danny...He said Dany...I said as a tear dropped on his head. I held him close. Why? Why did I let this happen?

Chapter 3: Right before the worst

(Dany's pov)

Danny was silent. I cant belive Phantom could do that to me right in front of him. I found Danny sitting on the couch. Danny...I said softly placeing one of my hands on his shoulders. Danny I...It's fine he didn't do anything bad-I began softly. IT ISANT OK! IT ISANT FINE! He shouted. I gasped and my eyes went wide. Danny never yelled at me like that. I scooted away from him in shock. He rose and walked away. I WONT LEAVE YOU AGAIN! I said as I hugged him tightly. I WONT LOSE YOU AGAIN!1 I WONT! I cried as tears fled from my eyes. I stumbled a little and hit a vase. Water splashed on the both of usand I collasped to the floor. Danny knelt down and held me. Silently. Then out of no were something horrible happend. Danny's parents just came in with a news reporter.

Chapter 4: Discovered

(Dany's pov)

My eyes went wide as his parents just gasped and looked at me in astonishment. Danny held me in a tight grasp. Mom Dad I can explain-. He blurted out. The lady news reporter let out a gasp and signaled the camera man to follow her. She walked over to me and showerd me with questions as the camera man video tapped Danny and I. LEAVE HIM ALONE! He shouted. Danny how is he-? His mother asked in surprise. Danny tried to scoot away with me but then a huge crash came from the wall. Danny's eyes went wide in fear and he grasped me tighter. These men in white suits and sun glasses came in. On there name tags it said "The guys in white". STEP AWAY FROM THE MERMAID! They said with guns pointing at the two of us. Danny growled and held me close to him. WE SAID STEP AWAY! One said grabbing Danny by his hair and yanking him from me. STOP IT!1 I cried as Danny yeld in pain. A man came from behind me and grabbed my arm faceing me in the eyes. He obserbed my body and wiped a smile. Your a worthy catch. He said. GET AWAY FROM HIM! Daany shrieked fighting the man's grip. The man called over another man. They both reach down and grabbed me. One man held up my front side while the other held up my tail. I screamed out as the men carried me. MOM DAD! STOP THEM! Danny cried out. Danny paniced and looked for away to save me JUST! JUST...Just let me go with him...He begged. The men approved and Danny followed me untill they layed in in the back of a van. He sat next to me and held me. It's going to be ok... He said softly. When we arrived Danny gently picked me up in his arms carrying me into the lab and softly laying me on the metal table with care. You ok?...He asked quietly. Y-Yeah... I responded just as quiet. Well if it isan't my new test subject. A voice said deeply. Danny growled at the man's words. The man was wearing a white lab coat, black pants and shoes with a dark blue blue long sleve shirt. He had long black hair that went under his shoulders. He also had bluish and grayish eyes. My aren't you lovely. And look at that lovely tail you have. He said lifting my chin with his hand. I've heard many things about you creatures. He said rubbing my cheek with his thumb makeing me whimper. I can't wait to do so many tests on your beautifull body. The man said darkly. I'll discuss your first test later. Tell me about yourself specieman. HE'S NOT A SPEICIEMAN! HE'S A REAL LIVEING BEING! Danny shouted furiously. Now tell me where did you come from? He asked. The ocean..I said. How old are you? He questioned. I-I'm 16. I replied. The man grew a dirty smile. Can you breed or mate? He asked with a grin. Danny looked at the man with disgusted face. I blushed at the question. Y-Yes...I said shyly. The man let out a little hum as he thought for a second. He then quickly flipped me over on my stomache and felt my scales. I let out a little cry as he did so. My tail went stiff at his cold touches. Incredable. I can feel your sexuall hormones within your scales. I think I have an idea for your experiment. He said deeply with a evil smile. He petted my tail a little more and left with the other men to plan thier ideas for me. Danny hugged me tight and held me. never letting go.

Chapter 5: The discussion

(The scientist pov)

I have a idea. It involves with a lot of semen but it could change the world. I said with a grin. Whats your idea? One scientist said. If we force him to take in other samples of animals sperm he could give birth to a whole new species. We could do it repeadily. And before we know differant mixed animals could be created and walking the earth. Not bad...But how do we get him to take in the seman? Another asked me. If a couple of you men hold him down and rest his tail in a tank we could pour the semen and let his scales suck it in. I said with a huge grin. And maybe just for fun we can get his little pretty black haired freind to give us his sample from his manhood and let the mermaid take it in. I thought evilly with a wide grin. And I could get the sample from the lovely boy. What pleasure that would bring for me and him. I'm sure the mermaid would love to bare the black haired boy's child. And I'm sure he would love his child comeing from the little fishboy. This would be fun. Very fun... I thought sickly. So when should we start? I asked. As soon as possible...? I suggusted. The scientist agreed and we walked out the door. Prepareing for one of the most wonderfull and pleasurable thing I will ever do.

Chapter 6: The experiment

(Dany's pov)

The men came outside from the doors the were talking in. The man had a evil smile on his face which scared me. I whipmerd as Danny held me tight in a hug. It's gonna be ok...He whisperd in my ear. I hid my face in his chest not wantinng what was comeing for me. If you would please leave the fish boy's side. Not untill I know what your planning. Danny said bravely. Stubborn little boy. I like that... He whisperd in Danny's ear with a grin. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO BOYS! He called out. I suddenly felt arms grab me out of no were. I sreamed loudly as they pulled me off the table letting my tail hit the floor hard makeing it sting from the rough slap as it smacked on the glossy ground.

(Danny's pov)

DANY! I screamed as I ran for Danny but the man grabbed me and crossed his arm across my chest with his hand clenching my shoulder. I have plans for you...He said dragging me off with me in his grasp. LET ME GO! DANY! I shouted. Your gonna help with the experiment he said lightly covering my clothed pride with his hand. I gasped and my eyes went ...NO! LET ME GO! DON'T DO THIS! I cried. But the man kept pulling me with him. DANNY! LET HIM GO! PLEASE! I heard Dany cry as he struggled to get out of the men's grasp. Tears filled my eyes as he helpless watched me being in captive by the evil man. DANNY! He shrieked as I was pulled out of the room. He dragged me through the doors and into another labertory. The man threw me onto a examination table and stapped down my arms. He spreaded my legs apart and stapped them down at the sides of the tables. I struggled as he looked at me with devilish eyes and a demonic smile. Prepare yourself boy you are going to give me your sperm. And I will impreganate your little beautifull friend with that sample as so we are doing now with others. He said evilly. YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO HIM! I yelled angrilly. He smiled darkly and approached me. My eyes went wide and I awaited the worst. I'm so sorry Dany...

(Dany's pov)

The evil man took Danny out of the room doing who's knows what to him. Danny... I cried lightly and lowerd my head down in sadness. The men took me to a tank and lowerd my tail inside it keeping the rest of me out with one guy holding me down with another guy tieing my waste down with a metal wire hocking from one side of me to the other side of me. I thrashed my tail wildly crying and sobbing with fear. W-What are you going to do with me? I asked with tears in my eyes. You'll find out...The man said. HIT IT! He added. The other man followed the order and spilled buckets full of...ANIMAL SEMEN! I wiggled my tail so it wouldn't get targeted by the other animals releasings. NO! PLEASE! STOP! I cried as the releasings spreaded in the water surrounding my tail. My fins started to spread and flex as my scales sucked in the unfamiliar releasings. NO PLEASE! I-I DON'T WANT TO...! I began to sobb as I felt the releasings seep in from my scales breathing it in. You are going to give birth to differant animal species. No exceptions. The two said firmly. So I'm going to give birth to...Tears filled my eyes with the unwantings. You will be re-impreganated eyery day. The two added strongly. I-I have to...every day...I began to sobb as the words enterd my brain. I was going to be used to reproduce a differant species of animals for the rest of my life...

Chapter 7: The devils play

I struggled as the man approached me. YOUR SICK! YOU HEAR ME! I shouted angrilly. I suddenly heard Dany's screams and sobbs coming from across the hall. What are you doing to him?...I asked furiously. Were impreganating him with other animals releasings. He's going to give birth to new and differant animal species and let the earth have a new roaming. He will be re-impreganated every day. And I will collect your seedings everyday till a buckete is full with it and you were hear the cries of his lovely body being filled with your taken samples. He will bare your child. Weather you like it or not. Besides don't you love the mermaid? Now let me handle you so it can happen. He smiled with wanting pleasure. He reached down and unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to my feet. He did the same with my boxers but slowly so I felt myself being exposed. What a lovely testical you have there. You must be proud of it. He said takeing it in his hand. I growled holding back a moan. He started to rub it with love and care makeing me moan out in pleasure. STOP IT! I roared as he bounced it teasing me. He suddenly frowened. I wounder what you taste like? He said licking my cock with his slithering tounge. I moaned in pleasure as his spit coverd it makeing it shake. Delicious...He said with a grin. I whimperd as he brought it into his mouth and bobbed his head roughtly. Y-YOUR HURTING ME! I said as he made my pride ache. But it also made me feel good. While I wanted him to get the hell off my my cock begged for more. I can feel it...He's going to...-. Before I cummed in his mouth he put a buckut neear my cock and I squirted in there. I breathed heavilly in exquastion. You were beautifull...We'll play again tomorrow...He said with a evil smile. He walked out with the buckete and leaft me there to rest. My eyes slowly closed untill I saw nothing but blackness.

(Dany's pov)

THATS THE LAST OF IT! One of the men said as my scales sucked in the rest of the seamen. I let out a cry as the men detached me from the wire. I lightly sobbed as I sat on the edge of the tank with my tail swullen from to much realising take ins. Some of the semen was still leaking out from my scales. You should be with child by tomorrow morning... the men said walking away. I lowerd my head with spilling tears. DANY! I heard Danny scream. I quickly turned my head to see Danny runing my way. DANNY! I cried with tears of joy as he grasped me in his arms. I let out deep soft cries as he held me in his arms. Some semen leaked on his legs as my tail shook from the disturbance. Look at you. They gave you to much. Danny said kissing my head. That only made me cry more. I'm sorry Danny I- I began. It wasn't your fault. Those men were being asses. He said accidently crushing my tail with his legs. I winced in pain as he did so. Danny...Be carefull my tail hurts...I said whimpering. Sorry...He said removing his leg from my tender swullen tail. Well it's nice to see the experiment worked. The man said grinning evily. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! I cried as my tail shook in disturbance. We impreganated you with differant animal seedings. And it looks like it's takeing full effect on your beautifull body. He grinned as my tail giggled like jelly. YOU GAVE HIM TO MUCH! YOU COULD RUIN HIS BODY! Danny said checking my forehesd for fever sickness. I don't care about that. Your babies will make me millions. The man said in a greedy voice. I sobbed in Danny's arms as the man petted my hair. Amd I have a little gift for you to. He said placeing a ring at the bottom of my tail.I glowed a bright green as I suddenly felt great pain. I let out a little gasp and grasped Danny's arms. I let out a painfull groan and fell on the floor.

(Danny's pov)

DANY! I cried as he hit the floor. I bent down next to him with worried eyes. I let out a yelp as I felt his fins slither around my hand. W-Whats hapeing to me?...Dany said weakly. That ring will push the pregancy faster. By tomorrow morning you should be with child. And by next week you should give birth. We will be sending you to artic labs while you are in labor. WHAT!? I shouted as I looked at the man shocked. YOU CANT DO THAT! IT NEEDS TIME TO GROW! I yelled. It will grow ll it needs in the morning. He said calmly. I looked at Dany who was on the floor shakeing and whimpering. I what will happen when he dose gie birth? I asked. He will be shipped back here and we will do the process again. He said. No...I'll never be ever to see Dany again...I can't let this happen...I thought. But for now he will remain here. The man said. I looked at Dany who was crying on the floor as the clowing began to fade away. I gently rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Shhh. I hushed him with a tender voice. A little while after Dany sat up beside me with a weak pale face. I-I'm hungry...Dany said rubbing his stomach. I'll get you some food...I said as my stomach growled for goods. I got up and left for the door. I'll be right back. I said. Dany responded with a weak smile as I left from the room. I walked around the building hopeing to find something for Dany. And me. About 5 minutes later I found a vending machine. I only had 7 dollers so I bought the best stuff I could. I got Dany a watter bottle some potato chips and a chocolate bar. I bought myself some orange crush nacho dorritos and M and M's. Man was I starving but then I froze as alarms rung in my ears.

Chapter 8: A chance to escape

(Danny's pov)

Red lights flashed everywere as the alarms sang in my ears. I turned around and saw Dany running down the hall. He was in the cloths he had on ealier and he had a face of fear and hope. Dany?...What are you-? I began. I grew my legs back. If we hurry we can get out of here. He stated breathing heavilly. For a moment I just stod ther with a blank face but I came to. I snatched Dany's hand and dropped the food running down the hall. STOP! Men cried shooting the lazer rays toward our direction Keep running...I breathed to Dany. Were gonna make it...He panted. Before we could exit out the door two men of the guys in white jumped in front of it. We bothe yelped and dashed the other way. I ran fast. To fast. Dany coul barely keep up even with me holding his hand. Hetripped with his hand jerking out of mine. He let out a cry as he fell to the ground. My...ankle...He said hissing as he tried to stand up. I looked around as men surrounded us with blazeing guns. I reached at the wall and tore off a pipe swinging it every way to defend Dany. GET BACK! I hollerd. i turned to Dany with bravery in my eyes. I-I think my ankle is broken..He said holdingf it tightly. I looked arounfd for a way to get us free. Itossed the pipe at one of the men which fell to ground. I picked up Dany and sapported him down the hall. GET THEM! Voices demanded. Men in white chased us down the hall rapidly. Then just when things couldn't get worse the man that sccared us the most stood in front of the door way. I gasped and stopped the running. Grab them both. I found that Dany and I were seperated instantly. NO LET HMI GO! Dny cried with tears. Take the boy down the hall. The fish and I will meet him later. The man said greedily. NO! PLEASE! LET HIM GO! Dany cried breaking free of the man's grip limping his way over to me as quick as he could. What's this. The man said looking at Dany's ankle. A broken ankle?...He added. Dany leaned on me with spilling tears. He looked at me in the eyes holding me tightly. Please...Let him go.. Dany begged. Sorry but he's apart of your next experiment...The man said grabbing Dany by the arm. Dany yelped in pain as his broken ankle was disturbed by the forcefull movement. It's ok Dany...I'll be ok. I said. Dany lowerd his head a mouthed...I'm sorry. I softly smiled makeing sure that I was telling the truth. Though I'm not sure If I'm ok. I'm proublaly not but I want Dany to not worry about me. But I should worry about him. And I am.

Chpter 9: sad faliure

(Dany's pov)

So you tried to escape...The man said to me harshly throwing me on the ground. I let out a whimper and he bent down to me as I restd on all fours. He put me in a head lock and pulled up my shirt with his free hand exposing my chest. To bad for that broken ankle. He said teasingly. I struggled as best as I could as he tore off my shirt. It must be shuch a shame being so close to freedome...He said pouring cold icy water on my back. I shiverd as I felt my legs dissapear. My only chance to escape. Is gone. You had your fun with me. Why can't you just let me go...I asked. You are a unknown species. We can't just let you run free without being tested on. He cupped my chin and looked me evily in my eyes. You know your the most beautifull thing I ever seen. He purredbringing my lips close to his. I gaped in shock and knocked myself away from the man. I winced as pain peircd the bottom of my tail. It must be cracked st the bottom...The man said. Maybe a kiss will help it heal. I blushed as he approached me. I scooted backwards trying to avoid the evil man. Stay...BACK! I hollerd. My man griped my wrist and pulled us into a kiss. Hwe smushed his slimy lips onto mine. You feel amazeing...The man said slipping his tounge into my mouth. I muffled breaths and sounds out from my mouth. I pushed myself away from the man who licked his lips smileing. It's a shame I wetted you to early. I could be haveing a lot of fun right now. Your sick...I said angrilly. I might be...But I don't care...He said tenderly. You love that raven haired boy don't you? He asked. I-I...I do...But why do you care? I said shyly. Come with me...I think you should see something...He said with a creepy smile. He grasped me in his arms and walked us to a room with Danny sitting on a metal table. My eyes lit upwith hope and joy. DANNY! I cried witha smile. He looked up at me and rose from his seat. The man sat me down on the floor as Danny wrapped his arms around me. Are you ok? I asked. He responded with a smile. I'm so scared...I...I-i started with soft cries for helplessness. Danny kissed me messageing me for to hush. I hugged him tight as I let him gaurd me. Don't be afraid...I will fight for you and I will get you out of this hell. Dany said gently. But can he fight for you...? The man saidjerking Danny from my grasp. He jerked Danny on the metal table strapping him down with his legs spreaded far apart. Danny groaned as he struggled. NO! STOP IT! PLEASE! I screamed as I reached a hand out to Danny. I suddenly stopped in my place and gasped in shock as the man started to unbotton Danny's pants. NO! STOP! I cried as the man fully exposed Danny's body. Time for your next helping boy...The man said wraping his hand around Danny's eraction. I shut my eyes not wanting to see the dirty man's actions. Danny's moans and screams of pleasure filled me with anger. I can't just sit here and let him do this. I took action by grabing a glass cup and throwing it at the mans head. It shatterd tinly glass pieces on the floor. The man growlded at me with anger s I quickly scooted back againset the wall. He roughly cupped my cheek forceing me to look twords him. I had tears in my eyes from fear. He looked at my lips and a evil idea. He pulled my hair and dragged me over to Danny. He jerked my head nears Danny's pride and pushed my lips agains it. If you love him so much then suck it. The man siad sickly. I closed my eyes and cried. He dosen't have to do this...Just please don't-Danny started. SUCK IT! The man said. More tears spilled out as I put his pride in my mouth. I breathed heavilly as tears burned my eyes. I heard Danny moan in pleasure as I sucked on his hardening testecal. Before he could release in my mouth I was jerked and thrown to the floor before it happend. It was colloected by the man and Danny was set free from the tanle. DANNY I'M SORRY I-! I cried as I hide my face in shame. Danny hugged me despite what we both went through. I just want to go home...

Chapter 10: Parents to the rescue

(Dany's pov)

I was put in a tank to sleep in as Danny slept on the floor gaurding me. I felt sick inside of what happend earlier. That bully. I couldn't sleep just at the thought of it. I layed on my back looking at Danny who was sleeping peacefully on the hard tile floor. Minutes later I felt something in my stomache. I gasped as my eyes went wide. I-I'm with child...No...I can't...I thought as I rubbed my stomach. Suddenly a giant crash came through the walls as I saw Danny's parents with angry expressions on their faces. Mom? Dad? Danny said as he jerked out of his sleep. A smiled came across his face. MOM! DAD! He yelled happily as the 3 of them hugged. Danny's parents lifted their heads and stared at me with astonished eyes. He's really a real mermaid. Maddie said softly smileing at me. I blushed as the two stared. Mom Dad we have to get out of here. Danny said with worry. Right..His mom said smashing the glass of the tank with a ecto gun. The water pulled me and I was drifted on the floor. GRAB HIM SON AND LETS RUN! Jack said. Danny carried me in his arms and ran out the door behind his parents. I burried my face in his chest as the alarms rang through the building. Men with guns chased after us. GET DANY OUT OF HERE AND WE'LL MEET YOU IN THE RV! Maddie yelled shotting lazers at the men alonge with Jack. Danny nodded and burst out the door heading to the family rv. But as usaull there was the man in our way again. I'm sorry there will be no excapetion man said hitting Danny in the face throwing us on the ground. The man grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. He put his- hand on my scales spreading his fingers and rubbing them. Your pregnante aren't you? He asked with a devilesh smile. Danny looked at me with horror in his eyes. I closed my eyes with tears dripping from them. Yes...I quietly whispered. The man gripped my arm harder. We cant hear you. He teased. YES! I sobbed. The man rubbed my stomach with care. We just have to get you to artic labs and you can continu the experiment. The man said pulling me with him. STOP! Two voices hollerd. I opend my eyes to see Dany's parents pointing their guns at the man. The man dropped me on the rocky hard ground. I whimperd as the tiny rocks cut my skin. Danny crawled over and pulled me out of the mans reach and cradled me in his arms. NOW YOU LET US GO OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU TILL YOUR DEAD! Maddie snareld. The man smiled evily and brought out some weired smoke bomb. He threw the small bombs on the ground with smoke surrouding him. Once the smoke cleared the man had vanished. We all worried for my saftey and feared that the man would come and capture me again. So Danny's parents talked in the kitchen while Danny carried me upstairs in his room and layed me on the bed. S-So you really are preganate? Danny asked. I looked away with tears in my eyes. Danny cuffed my cheek and faced me towards him. He had a gentle smile showing care for me and love. His eyes sparkled and glistened. I'm sorry it couldn't be your child. I said thinking Danny would be dissapointed. I don't care about that. Your safe now and thats all what matters. He said tenderly resting a hand on my stomache. He slidded it across it softly feeling the baby. So your not upset? I asked. Never. He said kissing me. Get some sleep. You need it. Danny said when breaking our kiss. I smiled and closed my eyes. Danny kissed my cheek once more and layed beside me with his arms wrapped around me. Sweet dreams...He whispered in my ear as we fell asleep. I was safe now but our adventures didn't stop here...And as long as we were together nothing could ever stop us from finding a way out...


End file.
